


Not All Needs To Be Said

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: John doesn't need to tell Sherlock he's forgiven him.





	Not All Needs To Be Said

John forgives Sherlock for not telling him that he was not dead a lot quicker than he lets on, though he is sure Sherlock knows anyhow.

There are many nights after Sherlock comes back that he can't sleep, and finds himself leaving his warm bed and Mary to travel two buses and a short walk to Baker St.

He doesn't go in, just stands on the opposite side of the road and watches the windows.

The bobbies don't disturb him, for which John is grateful, and Sherlock doesn't acknowledge him, for which John doesn't know how to feel. He stands in a shadow but he's sure Sherlock knows he is there.

Maybe Sherlock not acknowledging him is better though, somehow. He can keep watching and Sherlock can keep deducing or playing his violin or whatever else he's doing, and it's simple, and they don't have to acknowledge the grief that John felt or the scars, both mental and physical, that Sherlock obtained.


End file.
